


Flarrow True Love Always

by Perkstur



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, as the fic progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkstur/pseuds/Perkstur
Summary: Barry is beginning to break its getting harder for him to move on with his feeling for Oliver, and Barry might take his life Because of it





	Flarrow True Love Always

**Author's Note:**

> This a short chapter. Stay with me it’s a progress

 

> Barry Allen woke up drenched in sweat and Barry Is having very bad nightmares but obviously he doesn't want people to worry about him, In fact Barry is thinking about killing himself somehow even though he can’t be killed well he can, But he has fast healing. Barry slowly got out of his bed slowly walking in to the bathroom splashing water in his face, Barry let out a moan Barry thought To himself as the water dripped down his face, (i just want to die Is that so much to ask for like I am never Going to get Oliver love and affection)
> 
>  
> 
> Barry slowly walked to his bed not even the amazing feeling of using his speed powers helped it just made it worse, While Barry kept thinking those negative thoughts he slowly drifted slept that next Morning he didn’t bother going to work he called in sick. That day Barry did a lot of thinking about what he's going to do,


End file.
